The present invention relates to communication networks, and, more particularly, to methods, electronic devices, and computer program products for setting up Internet Protocol (IP) connections.
Traditional phone calls involved circuit switched connections between one phone and another phone. Modern communication devices, such as mobile terminals, may include the ability to make both circuit switched calls over a telecommunication infrastructure as well as form packet switched connections over the Internet using, for example, Internet Protocol (IP) technology. The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet includes the World Wide Web (WWW) service facility, which is a client/server-based facility that includes a large number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which Web pages or files reside, as well as clients (Web browsers), which interface users with the Web pages. The topology of the World Wide Web can be described as a network of networks, with providers of network services called Network Service Providers, or NSPs. Servers that provide application-layer services may be referred to as Application Service Providers (ASPs). Sometimes a single service provider provides both functions.